Sick Day
by randomlass
Summary: [Takes place during True Destiny][Cowritten with Crystal Persian]Poor Krystal, she keeps on over working herself...and Leo as a nurse? And Don is taking Kat out on a date to help her take her mind off her ill friend. LeoOC DonOC


Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OCs

---------------------------------------------------

Krystal stared at the fire tiredly, her eyes drooping a bit, before she forced them to open again.

"She's going to be back," she whispered, "I know she will."

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, and she knew that out of everyone, Kat would be up and about. With a wave of her hand, the flames died. The soft breathing from the other rooms told her that everyone were still in dream land. She stood up, and took a shower, trying to make herself look as if she didn't stay up the entire night…and on a school night, too.

After she finished washing and dressing herself, she sat down at the table. Her stomach hurt and she didn't feel like eating. She pulled out one of her favorite books, and began reading.

She chuckled momentarily when she heard movement from the other rooms, but she stopped the moment she felt her stomach cramp up, which felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach with a butcher knife.

She glanced at the clock eyes widening realizing that in forty five minutes they would have to be rushing out the door. She glanced up from her book when she heard someone exit a room, only to see April walking over to the coffee pot.

Moments later, Kat exited the room they share, and grabbed an apple from the fruit rack, taking a bite out of the juicy fruit.

"Morning," she smiled.

Krystal forced a small smile, before returning to reading. Kay and Val broke from their bed chambers minutes afterwards, Val grabbed a piece of toast from the plate that April was offering, while Kay took a bagel.

"Krystal, have you eaten anything?" April asked in worry.

Krystal thought for a second, "I ate a leftover pop-tart from yesterday."

April sent her a skeptical look. As she opened her mouth to speak, she glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened, "You girls need to be leaving now."

-

Kat let out a squeak as Christopher pulled her forward, and Ginger stayed behind.

"You two are going to literally split me in half," she panicked. Kay laughed, stoking Neo's head, while Val giggled when Chelse wrapped herself around Val's neck.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Kay glanced back to see, Krystal behind a bit, with Spencer and Sakura staring at her worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she batted her hand.

-Two Hours Later-

"Krystal, you don't look too good," Kida stated worriedly.

"I'm fine," Krystal stated, watching as a guy did a long jump.

"You look a little green," Kida stated.

"Krystal, you're up," the coach stated.

Krystal grabbed the pole and sprinted a few meters, sticking it into the ground and doing a short jump. The moment she landed, she felt a feeling of nausea.

She rushed to the nearest bush, and threw up all the contents in her stomach.

"KRYSTAL!" Kida cried.

"Kida, take Krystal and the cats to the nurse, ASAP!" the coach ordered, while everyone else watched in panic.

-

Krystal sat in the nurse's office with the thermometer in her mouth, the nurse was busy fixing the bed so that, Krystal could lay down.

The beeping caused the nurse to run abruptly, and remove the thermometer from Krystal's mouth, she tisked, and shook her head, "104.5 degrees, I'm afraid that you're too sick, Kida, would you gather her things please, and at least let one of her friends know that she's going home ill."

Kida nodded before leaving the office.

-2nd Time Around-

April dusted some of the antiques on display, and she tensed when she heard the phone ring.

"Now who could that be?" she asked herself. She grabbed the phone, "Second Time Around Antique shop, how may I help you today?"

"Hello, Ms. O'Neil."

-

April gripped onto the steering wheel of her car as she drove to school, and she bit her lip, "Leo's not going to like this."

She parked her vehicle in front of the school before exiting. She rushed inside, and signed Krystal out. She paled seeing Krystal, she looked so frail, and weak.

"Krystal, let me help you," she stated as Sakura and Spencer followed. Krystal nodded a bit as April took her books from her, and they walked to her car.

Minutes later they were on the road.

"You could have told me you weren't feeling good before you left," April stated.

"I know," Krystal whispered.

"Why didn't you?" April asked.

Krystal sighed, "I had another all nighter."

"What?" April exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"Krystal, I know you're paranoid…but that doesn't mean," April sighed, "look, when we get back, you're going to bed."

-

Krystal curled under the covers, her breathing steady, and soft.

"Should I call Leo…or not," April asked herself.

-

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Leo cried eyes wide.

"_Leo…she only has a little stomach bug,"_ April stated.

"I'll be right over," he stated, before hanging up.

"Leo…" Don began.

But it was too late; Leo was already rushing to the direction of April's apartment.

-

April gasped when she heard someone enter the apartment; she spilled some of the clear, bubbling lemon lime soda on the counter as she poured it into the glass.

"Sorry April," she sent Leo a slight glare, before finishing pouring the liquid into the tall glass, and set it on a tray with saltine crackers.

"Take this to her," she stated. Leo nodded, grabbing the tray. He walked into the room; he became worried at the paleness on her face.

He set the tray down on the desk, and kneeled down beside the bed, and began to stroke her cheek. She began to stir, and her eyes opened slowly.

He took the moment, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Leo," Krystal whispered.

"Does anywhere…"

"I'm FINE, stop worrying about me," Krystal groaned.

"No, you're not fine," he stated. Krystal felt the familiar feeling of throwing up coming onto her, and she found a bucket had been placed beside the bed. She grabbed it, and began to hurl up the wind.

Leo panicked, pulling her hair out of the way. He couldn't stand seeing her so ill.

"Guess I am not okay," Krystal forced out, before standing up.

"Krystal…"

"I gotta brush my teeth," Krystal stated.

Leo nodded, following her into the bathroom. He stared at her as she brushed her teeth. After she finished, she looked at him.

"Are you going to keep following me?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes."

When Krystal walked back to the bed room, and she buried her lower half under the covers, she stared at Leo. She couldn't help but giggle when he placed the tray on the bed.

She took a sip of the lemon lime soda, and stared at Leo in his thoughts.

"Did you do anything to affect your health?" he asked. Krystal's mind began to race, escuses began to fill her head.

"No…" Krystal stated.

"Aww, it has to be something," he stated, giving her a sly look which made her eyes widen.

"I didn't do anything," she shook her head.

"Hmm…I could check the fire place," he stated.

"Oh, no you don't," she stated.

"You are hiding something," he pointed a finger at her.

"I'm not," she lied.

"Tell me," he stood up.

Her hands began to tremble, she bit her lower lip, she couldn't tell him…he would literally have her head.

He sent her a hurt look, before it looked like he was about lo leave.

"I…I...I kinda had…another…" she rubbed the back of her head as he stared at her in patience, "all nighter."

"What the shell were you thinking Krystal?" he asked, "I thought you learned from the first time."

"I can't help it Leo," Krystal argued, "I just can't fight the feeling that Xiaoli is going to come back…that this time she could actually…" her voice died in her throat, and she looked at her hands.

Leo's face softened, "Krystal…she won't…" he moved to sit down next to her, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"What if she does?" Krystal asked.

Leo sighed, "She won't…we won't let her." Krystal nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh, and Krystal," she looked at him, "I swear if I hear that you have another all nighter…I will personally make sure you go to bed, and stay in bed."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you always like this?" he asked.

"Like what?" she blinked, staring at him.

"So…caring over protective of your friends, making sure that they all stay protective?" he asked.

She nodded silently.

He smiled at her, "You have got to be one of the bravest and most caring girls I've ever met…you don't care about style, or make-up and all of that junk. You're the exact opposite…Krystal…that's what I love about you."

Krystal blushed, taking a sip of her soda, and she set it on the tray, "That's the reason I fell for you…you're gentle, kind, polite, you never give up on anything, and you do your best in anything you can."

Leo was as red as a lobster, and for a moment forgotten she was sick.

Krystal felt the stomach churning feeling of tossing her cookies, and she grabbed the bucket, and started to hurl. Leo took a hold of her hair, keeping it out of the way as she went on with her business…he wanted her to feel better soon.

As soon as she was done, he saw the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for being such a burden…I so didn't want to…"

Leo placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, "Its okay."

She was about to protest, when he started to sing the familiar lullaby from the Price of Egypt, and she let out a yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

Leo smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips…knowing he would regret it later.

April peaked into the room, and giggled a bit, "Those two are so cute together."

-One Week Later-

Kat growled, turning to her side listening to Val as she snored, "And Krystal thought my sister's snoring was bad." She blinked suddenly getting an idea.

She stood up, and walked to the room that she temporally wasn't sharing with Krystal. Kat's eyes widened hearing the sound of hurling behind the door. She opened the door only to panic.

Krystal looked completely better…still weak from being sick for the past week, but Leo…he was the one throwing up in the bucket.

Krystal looked up, and motioned Kat to come over.

"Leo's going to have to stay here for a few days," Krystal stated.

"Okay…I'm just glad it's Leo," Kat stated, "I wouldn't let Raph and Mike two feet in our room."

"Kat, I know…now could you get me the supplies I need," Krystal stated.

"Ay, ay, Capitan!" Kat giggled before scurrying off.

"Leo, what am I going to do with you," Krystal shook her head as she helped him into her bed. He just smiled innocently as he became settled in her bed.

"I didn't do anything," he stated.

"But why do you suddenly have the stomach virus…I don't recall any lip lock," Krystal stated.

Leo froze.

"You didn't," she gaped. He nodded.

"YOU DID?" she cried just as Kat reentered the room.

"What did he do?" Kat asked.

"He kissed me while I was sick," Krystal stated.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kat gushed.

Krystal sent Kat a warning look, "Kat…leave."

"But…" Krystal pushed Kat out of the room.

"I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOUR SISTER, IN THE SAME ROOM!" Kat cried through the closed door.

"That was cruel," Leo stated.

"What…I don't want her getting sick, too," Krystal stated, she thought for a bit, "How many times did you kiss me, while I was asleep?"

Leo bit his lip, "Hold on."

He began to remove his gear, slipping his wrist guards off, and then his elbow and knee pads, then his katanas, and finally his belt. He was about to remove his mask, but Krystal stopped him.

"How many?" she asked.

"You were just so cute when you were asleep," he stated.

She blushed, before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Aren't you…"

"Leo I won't get sick again," she shook her head, before she began to hum the lullaby from the Little Mermaid II. She smiled when he rested his head on her shoulder as she hummed, and she listened his soft breathes as he slept.

-One more Week Later-

"You're all better," Krystal stated.

"Good," Leo sighed.

"So how many times did you kiss me actually?" Krystal asked.

Leo hesitated.

"Leo," she sent him a stern look.

"Twenty one," Leo stated, she sent him a surprised look, "You were soo cute when you were sleeping, I had to do it!"

Krystal hugged Leo, and suddenly…

"It's nice to see everyone is well…now if you excuse me…I have some sleep to catch up on," they looked to see Kat standing there, her left eye twitching.

"Oh, sorry Kat," Krystal stated.

"This has been one of the slowest weeks in the history of my life," Kat groaned, "actually all of our lives…and I want to sleep…"

Kat walked to her bed and fell in it face first, and falling asleep instantly.

"So…what do we do now?" Krystal asked.

She let out a surprised squeak when Leo picked her up bridal style.

-

Krystal leaned on Leo's shoulder, her eyes staring blankly ahead as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

"It's nice to have us time," she whispered.

"Yeah," Leo stated.

Both of their stomachs growled, "Hehehe, I guess soda and crackers do that to ya."

She nodded in agreement.

"Why not go to that Japanese restaurant near by?" Krystal asked.

"But I don't…"

Krystal reached into her book bag, and pulled out something similar to what he wore in the episode 'Ancient One,' and smiled, "I always carry something with me, just for these reasons."

-

"We'll have the crab sushi and two beef teriyaki bento boxes," Leo stated.

"All right," the woman nodded, before walking off.

Krystal took a sip of her green tea, smiling at Leo, "So…have you read any good books lately?"

Leo smiled and nodded, "Yeah…I just finished a really good book called the _Anthem_."

"Oh really?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's funny…it's told in the first person, but instead of using I, me, my, mine, he, or she, it used we, us, our, they, and their. It was about people being as one…it was quite beautiful," Leo stated.

"I'd have to read it sometime," Krystal smiled.

"So, what do you do other then dancing?" Leo asked, taking a sip of green tea.

"I do a lot of work with animals," Krystal nodded, "I work with pet rescues, help some find homes."

Leo smiled, "You seem to love helping people."

"I do," Krystal stated.

"That's so…" Leo couldn't think of a word, it had to be the mixture of beauty and kindness, "sweet."

Krystal blushed, and that was the moment their food had arrived.

-

After done eating Krystal and Leo left for the park, "Why do you love helping so much?"

"I know I'd like someone to help if I needed it," she drew in a deep breathe, "and besides, everybody needs a home."

He nodded in agreement, but suddenly felt this annoying pain on his shoulders.

"Leo?" Krystal asked.

"My shoulders have been driving me crazy," Leo stated.

Krystal smiled knowingly, and stood up behind him, and began to gently massage his shoulders. Leo sighed.

"Thanks."

"No prob," she smiled.

"Maybe I should return the favor," Leo stated. Krystal blushed, and he laughed. He took the moment, and began to run smooth circles with his thumbs on smaller shoulders.

She smiled, "You don't have to."

"But I want to," he stated.

She let out a small laugh.

"Why do you affect your health so often?" he asked.

"Because I do it for my friend's safety," she stated.

"That still gives you no right to hurt yourself," he failed to notice his hands start to get lower.

"Well…it's my fault for caring too much," she stated.

"You can care too much, but that doesn't have to make you affect your health," his hands began to massage her back, but he was too busy trying to talk some sense into her to notice.

"But I'd feel responsible on whatever happens to my friends, I just want to protect them," Krystal stated, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as they…"

"I CARE! You should never say that about yourself!" Leo stated, unknowing that his hands suddenly sliding under her shirt to her stomach.

"Leo…" Krystal sighed, still not noticing Leo's hands unknowingly run up her stomach.

"Krystal I love you," Leo stated.

She let out a gasp when he reached the upper part of her stomach, a small tickling feeling. Leo realized where his hands were and he removed them quickly stuttering apologies.

"I'm glad you stopped there," she giggled, "that's my ticklish spot."

Leo blushed deep crimson, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Krystal asked, "You didn't do it on purpose, and I love you too much to be mad at you."

Leo sighed in relief, before taking the moment to think. He could use her ticklish spot to his advantage.

"Look it's that statue of Balto!" Leo stated, actually pointing at the statue of the sled dog. Krystal looked at it, her eyes filled with awe.

She busted out in laughter when Leo attacked her tickle spot, "LEO, STOP IT!"

"Why?" he asked, "I love it when you laugh."

"Just please stop," she snorted.

Leo stopped, and gave her a peck on the lips, "Now that I know your weak point, I won't mind using it if you EVER try to do another all nighter, again."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," Krystal stated.

He just laughed a bit, before blinking, "I wonder what the others did while we were sick?"

"Hmm...I dunno," Krystal stated.

Leo smiled and then kissed her.

The sound of a camera flashing caused the two to look to see Mikey standing there with a camera, "Wait until the guys see this."

"Mikey, how long have you been there?" Krystal asked.

"Long enough to see Leo almost touch your…" Mikey let out a girly squeak when Leo charged him.

"NO RAPH PAID ME TO DO THIS!" Mikey cried running away.

Leo chased after Mike, while Krystal stood there watching. At the right moment fire engulfed her hand and she threw it a the pic in Mike's hand.

Mikey let out a girly shriek and dropped it, running off into the night.

"That Mikey," Leo shook his head, "sometimes I wonder if he has a brain at all."

"Yeah…" Krystal giggled. Leo draped an arm over Krystal's shoulder.

She looked at him with curious eyes, and the next thing she knew…

They were in another lip lock, a full moon shining above them.


End file.
